csifandomcom-20200225-history
Gregory Cruz
Gregory Cruz 'is a Native American actor with an extensive background in motion picture, television and theater. Biography Gregory Cruz has both Mexica and Apache Chiricahua heritage. Before becoming an actor, Gregory Cruz held a variety of jobs, including telemarketing and construction. Outside of acting, Gregory Cruz studied karate and developed an interest in Pilates, studying both to the level of instructor. His background and athletic endeavors help him keep focused and committed to his first love, acting. Gregory Cruz's lead, guest-star, co-star and recurring roles for television include episodes of ''Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, The Pretender, Judging Amy, MDs, The X-Files, NYPD Blue, Criminal Minds, In Plain Sight and CSI: New York. He's performed in the shows Tecumseh and Vietnam War Story and played the serial killer Richard Ramírez in Manhunt: Search for the Night Stalker. Gregory Cruz's theater background is vast and includes main-stage productions with El Teatro Campesino, The Taper Too, Berkeley Repertory Theatre and Denver Center Theatre Company. In New York, Gregory Cruz created the role of Knuckles in the theatrical production of Noah's Archives at the Ohio Theatre. Gregory Cruz was also a founding member and has done extensive work with the Friends & Artists Theater Ensemble in Los Angeles, receiving a Drama-Logue Award for his performance as Macheath in their production of The Three Penny Opera. CSI: New York He portrayed Amos Delaware in the 2009 episode Communication Breakdown. Filmography *Saving Grace - 38 episodes (2007-2010) TV episodes - Det. Bobby Stillwater *CSI: NY - Communication Breakdown (2009) TV episode - Amos Delaware *In Plain Sight - Pilot (2008) TV episode - Edwin Talltrees *Turok (2008) (VG) (voice) - Turok *Criminal Minds - The Tribe (2006) TV episode - John Blackwolf *Without a Paddle (2004) - River Guide *MDs - Reversal of Fortune (2002) TV episode - Shabby Man *Judging Amy - Rights of Passage (2001) TV episode - Ben Leonard *The X Files - Vienen (2001) TV episode - Diego Garza *The Invisible Man - Legends (2001) TV episode - John Grey *Warden of Red Rock (2001) - Taza *NYPD Blue - Daveless in New York (2001) TV episode - Tico *The Pretender - Hope & Prey (1998) TV episode - Mike Bodie *Almost Heroes (1998) - Iowa Indian *JAG - The Return of Jimmy Blackhorse (1998) TV episode - Paul Begay *Running Woman (1998) - Enrico *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman - A Matter of Conscience, Lead Me Not and Safe Passage (1997) TV episodes - Black Moon *C-16: FBI - Pilot: Part 1 and Pilot: Part 2 (1997) TV episodes *City Guys - The Package (1997) TV episode - Tonio *Sliders - The Other Slide of Darkness (1997) TV episode (unaccredited) - Dagan *The Practice - Part VI (1997) TV episode - ADA Whanapuckam *Women: Stories of Passion - The Feather (1997) TV episode - Hogawa *Pacific Blue - Undercover (1996) TV episode - Ernesto Guzman *Le jaguar (1996) *The Crystal Skull (1996) (VG) - Snake Skirt *Tecumseh: The Last Warrior (1995) - Chiksika *Tecumseh (1994) - Chiksika *Dickwad (1994) - LA Choir Boy *Cop Rock - A Three-Corpse Meal (1990) TV episode - Tito *Angel Town (1990) - Stoner *Drug Wars: The Camarena Story (1990) TV mini-series - Torres-Lepe *Manhunt: Search for the Night Stalker (1989) - Richard Ramirez (The Night Stalker) *Police Story: Gladiator School (1988) - Tomaso *Starman - Barriers (1987) TV episode - Henchman #1 *Juarez (1987) - Vicente Juarez *Vietnam War Story - The Mine (1987) TV episode - Brownie *Cobra (1986) - Janitor *Stingray (1985) *Scarface (1983) - Shooter #2 *Hill Street Blues - Film at Eleven and Chico Your Kind, My Kind, Humankind (1981) TV episodes - Chico *The Rockford Files - Nice Guys Finish Dead (1979) TV episode - Attendant *Act of Violence (1979) - Mugger #3 *Ishi: The Last of His Tribe (1978) - Timawi -as Teenager '''LINKS *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Gregory Cruz Category:Actors